


Getting away with it

by kalkoenvsneoklak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, M/M, Principal Castiel, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, babysitter trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkoenvsneoklak/pseuds/kalkoenvsneoklak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't find a babysitter and he's already late for class!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting away with it

To say that Dean isn’t in the greatest mood when he arrives at school is quite the understatement. But then again, it’s not like his day has been going well so far, starting with Jess suddenly telling him that morning that she couldn’t look after Emma because she had to go to the hospital to check on the baby. According to Sam she fell down on the pavement and they needed to go on a control just to be sure that everything’s still alright. And okay, Dean’s not _that_ much of a jerk that he would be angry at his sister-in-law about this, so he just told them it’s fine and that he would find somebody else to look after his little girl.

But then it came to the point that he didn’t find anybody at all and actually came to consider calling Lydia up in desperation. He was already late for his first class and he hadn’t even notified the headmaster, meaning that the students were waiting for him to show up. His thumb had been hovering above Lydia’s name, hesitating to call his daughter’s mother – it’s not like they parted in such a friendly way, to be real honest here – but eventually the idea got pushed out of his head by the phone ringing in his hand.

His heart had skipped a beat when he had seen the name on the display, knowing full well he was going to get it, now.

“Hi, Cas, yeah I know I’m late, I’m just in some sort of crisis right now!” Dean gets out quickly the moment he picks up, not leaving any time for the man to respond on the other side. He can hear a short silence on the line, and he’s already moving. If he can’t find anybody to look after his girl, it seems like he’s going to have to bring her along.

“ _What happened, Dean?”_ the voice of the school’s interim-principal asks. Dean presses his fingers on his forehead and takes a deep breath.

“Jess had to go to the hospital to get a check-up, I can’t find anybody to look after Emms,” Dean explains. When he goes to the nursery he finds his daughter already dressed and ready to go, not having changed since Jess canceled on him. The little girl looks up from her toys and smiles the moment she sees him, holding up her arms towards him. With one practiced movement he picks her up while holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

“ _And Charlie? Or Jo?”_ Cas asks, knowing Dean’s list of back-up babysitters.

“Jo’s out of town and Charlie’s at work. If we don’t call our last hope, being Lydia, I don’t know where to take her,” Dean mutters out. He presses a kiss on his daughters head before getting out of the room. He takes big steps towards the garage, and once he’s opened the door to the backseat he puts the phone on speaker and starts getting his daughter in her seat.

“ _Bring her to my office, I’ll look after her. I don’t have any classes to give until two. Will Sam and Jess be available by then?”_ Cas asks, being the savior of the day once again. Emma giggles upon hearing the man’s voice on the phone.

“Normally, yes,” Dean responds. He finishes up and then picks up the phone once more. All he needs now is his backpack and then he can go. “Thanks so much, Cas, you’re an Angel!”

“ _Shut up and get here, I’ll keep your class busy until you arrive,”_ Cas says, but he doesn’t sound annoyed which is quite the relief. Dean hangs up and locks the front door.

By the time he arrives at the school, he’s out of breath and Emma is crying in his arms because of the sudden commotion. That’s probably why Cas exits his class before Dean can enter, looking extremely calm despite the situation.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says with a light smile on his face. Emma calms down the moment she hears the other man’s low voice, and immediately reaches out for him. “Give her to me.”

Dean complies, offering him his daughter. Emma immediately presses her face against Cas’ shoulder. Both men then smile at the image of her.

“Really, Cas, you’re a life savior,” Dean urges on. The interim-principal waves it off with a light chuckle, face reddening.

“Don’t exaggerate now, Dean,” Cas says. All Dean feels right now is this strong urge to lean forward and kiss him until they’re both breathless, but before he can even move Cas is already turning around, grabbing the bag filled with Emma’s stuff from Dean’s hand and getting back to his temporal office.

Dean blinks a few time at the sudden movement. Cas quickly looks over his shoulder and smirks widely.

“You have a class to teach now, Dean. I’ll call Sam and Jess. Go!” Cas says, nodding towards the door Dean shakes his head quickly, balls his hands into fists, and then marches back to Cas. Before the man can say something, Dean’s got his hands on his face and his lips pressed upon his. A surprised gasp escapes from Cas’ mouth, but quickly, the other man sinks into the kiss as well.

“I would tell you how I would make it up to you tonight, but there are children listening,” Dean then whispers after pulling back slightly. Cas shakes his head once more, claims one more kiss, but then takes a step back at last.

“Don’t think because you’re married to the principal that you can get away with everything now – like being late for class,” Cas warns him jokingly. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Interim-principal,” Dean corrects. He shortly takes Cas’ hand in his own to press a quick kiss to the golden wedding ring, and then he starts walking back, finally on his way to salvage whatever he can from his class.

In the end, his morning isn’t that bad after all.


End file.
